The Henry A. Murray Research Center of Radcliffe College is a social and behavioral sciences research center and data archive, with a special focus on qualitative, longitudinal research. A major goal of the center is to acquire data sets on a wide range of topics, which can then be made available to other researchers for secondary analysis, increasing the contribution of those data to our broader understanding of individual well-being and human development. Historically racial and ethnic minorities, as well as the poor, were neglected as subjects of study. As a result, our understanding of and theories about mental and physical health and human development have failed to represent them adequately or to address issues that may be unique to such groups. The center's data holdings naturally reflect, to a large extent, this historical trend in social science research and we are greatly concerned about perpetuating these theoretical and empirical biases. Fortunately, within the last ten to fifteen years researchers have begun to realize the limitations of generalizing broadly from traditional research drawing only on the experiences of white, middle class (often male) samples. As a result the body of research investigating previously neglected populations is increasing dramatically. The major goal of this project is for the center to develop a collection (12-20 studies over a period of four years) of important data sets of diverse, previously underrepresented samples that are especially promising resources for secondary analysis. Many of these data sets, though not all of them, will be longitudinal studies. Many will also be available for further follow-up by new researchers. We will promote new research using these data by widely and actively publicizing their availability to the larger research community. In addition, we will sponsor methods workshops and a research program specifically designed to utilize these data and directed toward furthering our understanding of the impact of culture, context, ethnicity, and socioeconomic status on human development and behavior. Throughout this effort the project staff will be guided by a distinguished advisory committee.